Inside Her Heaven
by PantiePirate
Summary: Tori, Jade, and the gang decide to play a game of 7 minutes in Heaven after Trina blows a fuse and makes the power go out. Things get very interesting very fast.  This is a Jori oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, if I did you'd be seeing Jori lovelyness on your TV instead of reading about it. Anyway, this story is a complete work of my imagination.**

**A/N: This does contain a pretty graphic sex scene. Stop reading if you're easily offended ^_^**

"Ugh this is soo boring" Robbie groaned, biting his apple in frustration. I narrowed my eyes at him as I strolled around cautiously, holding my dim flashlight out in front of me to guide the way to the couch. The entire gang was over at my house and we were planning to have a fun night doing stuff that was actually appealing, like watching movies and browsing around on the internet. That all went down the toilet however, when Trina blew a fuse by having too many beauty products (blow dryer, hair straightener, curling iron, and God knows what else) plugged in all at once, and now we were stuck in the dark with nothing to do but sit and carry out conversations with each other whom we couldn't even see without shining a flash light in their face.

"I know! Let's sing a song! That always makes the time pass faster! suggested Cat, perky as ever. When she got no response from any of us, she took it as an invitation and started singing that God awful Barney theme song. Didn't she know any songs that weren't geared towards three year olds? "I love you, you love me…" "CAT! SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOVE MY SCISSORS INTO YOUR EYE SOCKET!" Cat squealed and instantly fell into silence. I didn't need a flash light to know who that voice belonged to.

I finally made it to the couch and plopped down, shining the flashlight to the side to see who I was sitting next to. It was Robbie, and to my dismay I was in a very close proximity to Rex. "Hey cheekbones, how's about me and you pass the time with some lip locking? I've heard my lips are like satin." I groaned and got up, opting instead to sit on the floor. "You know you love me" Rex chirped. I bit my tongue and let out a disgusted sigh, deciding I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a response.

"Seriously Tori, this sucks. We have to find something to do" Beck said. I scoffed indignantly. "Why are you all complaining to me? It was Trina who blew the fuse! Not me!" "Yeah well, you just inspire irritation in people" Jade quipped. I couldn't think of anything to say, but I didn't have time to think of anything before Andre interrupted my thoughts. "Hey guys, I have an idea that requires no light or electricity." We all bombarded him, impatiently demanding that he tell us what he had in mind.

"Okay! Chill ya'll. Why don't we play seven minutes in Heaven? We'll change it to an hour, and send more than one pair off at a time so not just two of us are occupied. It might leave us even more bored than we are now, but at least it's something to try." "Well wait, what's seven minutes in Heaven? Cat inquired. I sighed. "It's a game where one person is "God" and that person chooses two people to be a pair. Those two people get blindfolded and sent into a dark room for the given amount of time and are allowed to do anything. Usually they make out…but we don't need to explain the possible explicit details. After the time is up, the two people leave the room and never talk about what happened during that time with the others. Sometimes you don't even know who you were in there with unless you know their voice or you tell each other."

Cat clapped excitedly. "Oh yay! Let's play!" I chuckled. "Okay! And I guess Andre will be God because he came up with the idea". Nobody complained, so it was assumed that everyone was down to play. "Alright Tori, you got any blindfolds in this house?" I thought for a moment and crept slowly into the kitchen, searching through the drawers. "Here, these are a bunch of bandanas that we can use as blindfolds." Andre took them from me and made his way around the group, tying them around everyone's faces and making sure that their vision was completely obscured.

"Okay then…you go ahead and go with this person…you with them…" I heard him mumbling from somewhere in the room as he paired people up. "Okay now- I felt his arm on my shoulder, guiding me off- go ahead and go with this person." I heard another set of footsteps, loud but a bit stealthy at the same time. I was immediately taken over by curiosity for who my partner was. To my surprise, Andre was leading us up the stairs. "Andre what are you doing? This is dangerous!" I insisted, making my voice much higher than usual so my mystery man/woman wouldn't know who I was. "Relax; all the useable rooms down here are taken so you guys are gonna use the bedroom."

"I hope you mean Tori's room, not Trina's" the voice of the mystery person said. It was a deep voice so it must be a guy, but it sounded nothing like Beck or Robbie, and obviously it wasn't Andre. This was going to get very interesting very fast. Andre chuckled. "Yeah, of course I mean Tori's room. Trina would go on a more furious rampage than a rhino if we used her room. Plus I think she's asleep in there anyway." We reached my room at last; I could tell when my bare feet switched from hitting hard wood to soft, plush carpet. Andre led us to the bed and let us sit on it before bidding us farewell and leaving, the door clicking closed behind him.

I felt the bed wiggle as the person shifted, probably trying to decide which general direction I was in. "Alright Vega, what are we gonna do?" I was shocked. How did they possibly know who I was already? "How did you know it was me?" I demanded. "Oh please. That fake voice you used was obviously too high to be Beck, or even Robbie and Andre is God." That didn't really answer my question. "But how did you know I'm not Cat or Jade?" The person was quiet for several moments after that. "I could just tell." I groaned. Great, they knew my identity and I still hadn't narrowed theirs down at all. It could be any of them, excluding myself and Andre. But even Katherine Obvious knew that was too obvious to point out.

"So who are you?" A quiet chuckle was heard, and even that laugh was masked under the fake voice. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I was starting to get a sneaking suspicion about the identity of the mystery person, but I wasn't confident because the snarky attitude could be an act to mislead me. "Fine. Let's play 20 questions so I can guess." Silence consumed the room for a few moments before they replied "Fine. But only yes or no questions." I groaned and muttered angrily under my breath. "Fine. But you have to be TOTALLY honest about everything I ask. No matter what it is." They scoffed and gave a small chortle. "What if I don't?" I grinned evilly, fully aware that he or she couldn't see me. "I'll bring Trina in here and tell her that you're Johnny Depp. She believes anything when she's tired." "Alright. Looks like I'll be telling the truth then."

I smirked, feeling very triumphant. "Okay first question….do you have red hair?" "No." Well that just eliminated Cat. "Do you like me, friend wise?" I was fishing to eliminate Jade now. "Yes." Yep, definitely not Jade. I decided to get a bit more adventurous. "Have you ever had a crush on me?" There was a silence for quite some time after this, and the tension in the room became palpable. "Yes." My eyes widened in extreme surprise. "Oh God, please tell me you're not Rex!" They laughed. "No. And I count that as a question." I breathed a silent breath of relief. I was sick of that little plastic pervert. "…are you Beck?"

The response came quickly "No." Now I was extremely confused. I figured it could possibly be Robbie. Might as well use more questions before making an idiot of myself. "Do you own a puppet?" "No." I silently cursed myself for that one. Robbie didn't consider Rex a puppet. "Does someone named Rex live in your house?" Silence yet again. Their answer was quiet this time, and it seemed like it hurt them to say it. "No." I sat for a minute, perplexed beyond belief. Okay…so it wasn't Cat because they didn't have red hair. It wasn't Beck, they had straight up told me no to that one. Rex had been crossed off. Now Robbie was a definite negative because he was too afraid of Rex to ever deny him. It couldn't be Andre, he was God and I had heard another voice as we came up here. It couldn't be Jade because the person said they liked me as a friend and even admitted that they had a crush on me at one point. I felt a staggering blast of hope rise up in my chest before I shoved it back down into the depths of my soul that I never listened to. It couldn't be Jade. It could not.

"Is…is your favorite color…black? I squeaked. They swallowed so loudly that I could hear it. They must have had a lump the size of Mount Everest in their throat. "Yes." My heart rate sped up faster. "Do you carry a pair of scissors with you everywhere?" "Yes." There was no denying it anymore, and my heart was pounding desperately against my chest, trying frantically to break through the bones of my ribcage and run to her. "Oh my God. You…are you…you aren't.…are you… _Jade?_" "Congratulations, took you long enough." The fake voice dropped, and though that was meant to a rude comment, it had no bite to it. It was like she was choking on her words. Like it was causing her pain (apparently not the good kind) to say.

"Are you…do you…like me right now? Like a crush I mean." The room just got impossibly more silent, the tension rising once more. "Who knows?" I crawled over closer to her, straining my eyes hopelessly, as if I could see through the material of the bandana. "Are you in love with me? Is that why you pretend to hate me so much?" Silence engulfed us now. Dark, heavy silence that didn't seem like it was going to stop. "Answer me" I demanded, slamming my fist down on the soft mattress of the bed. "You're done asking questions Vega. You guessed who I am." All the venom and anger was back in her voice now, all the vulnerability had faded just like that. Realization hit me like a runaway train car. Oh my god. Jade was in love with me. I knew it. I could hear it in her voice. Hear the denial, the strain. The desperation to stop me from knowing, maybe to stop herself from knowing. I wanted to hear her admit it. I needed to hear it. I was so head over heels for her, and I HAD to hear her say she felt the same.

"I haven't asked you twenty questions yet. Answer me Jade. Answer me now. Are you in love with me? Don't lie, you promised me you'd be honest so freaking just tell me that you love me." Her hand lashed out, grabbing onto my bandana and yanking it off, then proceeding to throw it across the room. I had no time to adjust my eyes to the slightly higher level of brightness in the room without the bandana, she had the collar of my shirt clenched in her hands and she pulled me so my face was within inches of hers. She already had her blindfold off, and the soft moonlight that was filtering in through my thin curtains lit up her eyes like two glowing pools of mystery and wonder. The sight was breathtaking. "Do you want me to crush you?" The threat was empty; I could feel the effort she was making to keep her walls up. The last thing she wanted me to do was break them down. She didn't even want me to crack them. "I just want you to tell me the truth."

She swallowed and her gaze seemed to grow even sharper, she looked terrifying. So beautiful and terrifying, like one of those evil vampires out of Twilight, except with way better eyes. I felt at peace with the idea of her killing me, she was a good way to die. She clenched my shirt tighter and pulled me a tad closer, looking like she was going to strangle me. Instead she threw me back down and got up off the bed, fixing me with a cold, hard stare.

"I love you okay? Is that what you want to hear? I fucking love you and I hate it. I hate everything about you. You're so nice, and sweet, and innocent, and it sickens me. You treat me so good no matter how horrible I am to you and it infuriates me. You know why? Because I have no idea how to handle that. Nobody has ever loved me or cared about me like that before. Not even Beck. I can feel it radiating off of you, it's so strong it almost feels like it could knock me over. You have everything I want, because you're everything I'm not. You could make up for all the things I lack, and I know you could make me a better person. I have to be a bitch to you because I'm so fucking petrified of change, and you just scare the absolute shit out of me because I love you so much that it rips my heart out of my chest every single time I look at you. The love that I feel for you suffocates me, and it's so much more intense than all the hate that I feel for everything else. I have to be a bitch to you because I know you want me too, and I don't deserve you. I have to push you away so I don't bring you down, and so that I can keep breathing. I fucking love you and I hate it. Every time we touch I feel like I'm going to explode into a million pieces and I can't take it. I just can't!"

Venom had dripped off every word, just like the way the tears were dripping from her eyes now. Sliding down her cheeks and making her face shine. My heart was beating slower, but it was intense. I felt like it was beating so hard it was going to leap out and fall into her hands. I didn't even think about what I was doing as I walked over to her. Standing as close as possible without touching her. I looked into her eyes, brown melting with blue, wishing I could see into her soul. I guess I didn't really need to; she had just laid it down for me to see. Given me the chance to tear her to pieces. She met my gaze evenly, eyes still glazed over with fake anger, still trying to protect herself. "Jade, I love you too." Her body went rigid with shock and all of the anger, the coldness, it melted out of her eyes. It was too late for her now, the walls were gone and the pieces that were strewn around her on the ground had crumbled. Something new flooded them, they looked warm and they brightened. Something burned deep within in them, looking at me hungrily. Like she wanted to eat me alive, in a very, very good way.

Her arms wound around my waist and mine found their way around her neck easily. She paused and looked into my eyes, asking for permission I assumed. I gave a small nod, and she closed the little distance left between us, pressing her lips softly to mine. I felt her breath hitch, and mine left my body in a rapid gasp that left me slightly lightheaded. I honestly was still in disbelief that this was happening. We were both tense at first, but as her lips met mine again and again, both of us let our muscles relax, and I eventually buried my fingers in her hair, pushing her lips against mine harder, hungry for more. Her lips tasted unusual. Like mint and maybe a little bit of a coffee taste. Not surprising, that's the only thing I'd ever seen her drink. Her lips were so soft and gentle, caressing mine softly and sweetly, causing a feeling that was the polar opposite of how it felt when kissing a guy. It was a pleasant change.

Her tongue traced softly along my bottom lip, asking me for entrance which I granted happily. Jade gave a soft moan when our tongues came into contact and there was a jolt of feeling between my legs. Her hands slid down the small of my back and latched onto my ass, squeezing it firmly. I gave a grumble of appreciation and I felt Jade's lips curl upwards as she smiled into the kiss. My hands traveled slowly down her shoulders, over her breasts and to the bottom of shirt, which I slipped gently over her head, tossing it across the room onto my dresser. My palms rubbed frantically over the newly exposed skin, massaging her sides, back, stomach, and collar bone appreciatively. She was so soft and inviting. She pulled our lips apart with a soft popping sound and she looked me in the eyes and began undoing the buttons of my pajama shirt with one hand, the other tracing down my torso as more skin was shown. She undid the last button, my shirt swinging open easily and I felt intense heat rush to my cheeks when I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra. Hey, they're uncomfortable to sleep in okay?

"Mmm" Jade growled softly, pushing the shirt off of my shoulders and looking at me appreciatively. She reached out and cupped my breasts softly in her hands, massaging them gently. My next breath came out in a soft gasp and I felt a powerful throb below my waist. She guided me to sit on the edge of the bed and she moved forward seductively, stripping off her bra as she did so, exposing her magnificent chest which was much more blessed size wise than mine. She sat next to me and spun me to face her, forcing my legs around her waist and kissing me, running a thumb over my now hard nipples. Her hands rested gently on my back, and she pushed me forward into her as we kissed, both of us moaning as our breasts came into contact, pressing up against each other. It felt so right, her soft hot skin pressed up against me, the spots where we touched were getting rapidly slick with sweat. She pulled back and looked at me for a second, and I did the same, mouth open in awe. She was flawless. I lifted my hands slightly but my heart was pounding in my chest, apprehension hanging over me like a dark cloud.

"Can I…can I touch you?" Jade smirked as if that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard and she took hold of my hands and put them on her, guiding them down to slide across her boobs. "Please, do touch me." The throb between my legs was constant and persistent now as I slid my hands across her breasts, fingers gently tweaking her nipples, exploring her wonderland of a body. I paused for a moment before recalling her words and pushing her back just a bit, leaning down and sucking one of her breasts into my mouth, running my tongue around the nipple and working it softly, doing the other with my hand. "Shit" she swore under her breath, her teeth brushing briefly across her bottom lip. I continued this for a while before she lifted me up by the hair and stared at me.

"I can't wait anymore" she announced, grabbing the stretchy waistband of my pajama pants and yanking them down, letting the material pool on the floor beside the bed. At least I wore underwear when I slept; I didn't seem like a total skank. The throb got more noticeable as Jade ran her hands up and down my legs, moving into the innermost part of my thigh, her breathing heavy. I sat up and grabbed onto the waist of her jeans, popping the button out of its slot and yanking the zipper down impatiently. They were extremely tight skinny jeans, so Jade saved me from struggling with them as she pulled them down herself and let her pants join mine on the floor beneath us. Her underwear were black and lacy, practically see through and it took everything I had not to rip them off of her that very second. It used the last of my self-control not to.

We sat and just looked at one another for a few moments before Jade leaned forward carefully and grasped the top of my underwear. "Do you mind?" I shook my head quickly, no longer caring if I seemed over eager. I needed her now, she had to take care of this ache between my legs that she was causing. The underwear slid down my legs and off of me, discarded to the pile of now unwanted garments. She scooted farther up on the bed and laid back, eyeing me seductively, her eyes looking sexy and smoky, making me nearly explode. "Well, my turn" she said huskily. I crawled up toward her and grabbed the lace, easing it down her soft, supple legs carefully. Those looked like some panties that would cost a pretty penny.

Once they were off we sat and looked at each other for a moment, the moonlight lighting up our naked bodies to a shimmery shade of silver. She shook her head slowly. "God damn you're beautiful." I gave a small chuckle "If only you knew how good you look." She smirked. "Well, it's obvious that you look irresistible. I'm more interested in how you taste." With that she flipped me down under her, lips connecting with my neck roughly. They grazed downward, kissing, sucking, and biting from my collar bone, down my chest, and down my stomach until she was planting soft butterfly kisses on my thighs and back down again, venturing closer and closer to my area of need each time. "Fuck Jade, please just touch me" I begged.

She looked triumphant and her fingers ventured within in mere centimeters of me. "I thought you'd never ask." Her fingertips brushed me softly and I immediately tensed up in anticipation, the throb so insistent it felt like my entire body was pulsating, getting ready to implode at any given second. Her hand met me firmly now, moving up and down in a slow motion and I knew she was just teasing me. I could tell by that smug look on her face. I gasped as one of her fingers brushed over my clit ever so slightly, my back arching up off of the bed involuntarily. "Jade, I can't take it" I whimpered. I would have gotten down on my knees and begged her at this point if that's what she wanted.

Her smirk got bigger and she sighed. "Well okay. I suppose you've waited long enough." With that I felt her fingers slide inside me easily and I sighed loudly in relief. Jade whipped her silky blackish brown hair behind her and planted small, soft kissed on my neck as she pumped her fingers slowly in and out, driving me insane. I bit down on my lip so hard that it hurt to stop myself from crying out in pleasure. This had to be kept secret. Who knew how close another pair could be to our room?

"Oh fuck Jade, faster" I begged, my nails digging into the soft material of my sheets. She obliged, moving her lips from my neck back up to meet my lips as her fingers increased speed, sliding faster. I felt her thumb arch upward and seconds later it was on my clit, tracing small, rapid circles. Jade broke our lip lock and smiled seductively at me. "You're so wet, it's so unbearably sexy." I couldn't have given her a response if I wanted to, pleasure was building up inside me at a breakneck pace and small moans were the only thing my brain was able to make come out of my mouth. Jade seemed to be able to sense this, or read my body language or something because she sped up still more, her thumb pressing down a bit harder.

I gritted my teeth and my back refused to stay on the bed as I got closer and closer to reaching my peak. I could feel it, so close. I moved my nails from the bed and dug them into Jade's back, my moans getting louder despite my best attempts at calming them. I just couldn't help it. Jade seemed to relish the pain I was causing by dragging my nails down her back and I decided to store that knowledge in my head for future reference. Jade's breath was just about as heavy and labored as mine, and I could tell she was trying desperately to get me off.

A sudden jolt of pleasure wracked my body and a high pitched squeal escaped me. "Oh my god Jade don't stop. Please don't…don't stop." She rested her head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek, keeping up the pace. The feeling inside me rose up to the surface and my head shot up off the pillow, startling Jade. "Oh shit _Jade_" I moaned her name as I came, wave after wave of euphoric pleasure washing over me, and I looked into Jade's crystal clear blue eyes the whole time, and she gave small moans along with my much too loud exclamations of profanities and oohs.

The orgasm finally subsided and I laid my head back on the pillow again and Jade collapsed beside me, massaging her arm which had to be exhausted. My chest was heaving as I smiled at her, still not fully letting myself believe this was reality. "So, how amazing was it?" Jade inquired. I arched an eyebrow at her "Was? As in past tense? Oh no, we're not done yet." A look of confusion crossed her face. "What do you mean?" I stroked her cheek slowly and planted a kiss on those full, luscious lips of hers. "I mean that there's something I've been dying to do to you for a really long time and I refuse to let the chance to do it pass me by." She still looked a bit bewildered but she didn't question me any further as I continued kissing her, making my way down past her chest, down her stomach and doing the same thing she had done to me with the teasing kisses up and down her thighs.

She chuckled. "Ah. So I do get a reward for all that hard work." I muttered a sound of agreement and got myself comfortable while bringing my kisses dangerously close to her. After she noticed that I wasn't bringing my kissed upwards again she lifted her head a little and looked down at me. I smirked mischievously and got up off the bed, grabbing her legs and pulling her to edge. "What are you doing?" she demanded. I looked at her and licked my lips before easing slowly to my knees in front of her. She uttered a small gasp of surprise as the realization of what I was about to do set in, but I certainly heard no complaints. I put my lips near her knee on her right leg and kissed continuously upwards, not stopping this time until my lips were smack dab in the middle of her thighs. Once I had reached my destination I ran a slow, teasing finger up and down her, and I felt her shiver slightly with anticipation. I knew she wasn't like me, she wasn't going to beg.

"Come on Tori, don't be shy" she crooned. I smiled and put my index and middle fingers together, sliding them inside her slowly. I swear I moaned as loudly as she did as they slid up into her tight muscles. If I was in disbelief before, this was too much. I slid them in and out slowly, dipping my head down to stroke my tongue across her clit. Her hands were immediately tangled in my hair, shoving me into her, needing more. I kissed her second set of lips, much like I kissed the ones on her face and she groaned throatily in approval. She tasted fantastic, all musky and exactly how you would expect a woman to taste. My mouth could have been as dry as the Sahara and it would have made no difference, she was freaking Niagara Falls.

My mind was racing a thousand miles per second as I continued to go down on her. "_Oh my god. I'm inside Jade. She loves me. She wants me, and I'm making her feel amazing right now. I'm inside Jade…"_ Sure my thoughts sounded like a two year old with the sex drive of a fifty year old widow, but I was appalled. Jade's moans were getting louder, and her grip on my hair was slowly becoming a death grip. Every sound she made sent a tingling sensation up my spine, because I was doing it to her. I was the one making her feel this way, and that's what mattered. I was making her feel amazing, and that's really what was so exciting about having sex with Jade.

Jade shoved my face so far into her that I felt like I could suffocate at any moment, but she was muttering not to stop over and over again, so I figured it was worth the suffocation risk. Her muscles were tightening rapidly, squeezing her warm, wet walls against my fingers, making me gasp with something very akin to pleasure. She then made a noise that I'll remember for the rest of my life as she announced; "Fuck Tori, I'm gonna cum." It was little more than a whisper but I heard it better than if she had a megaphone and shouted it in my ear.

Her body started twitching and convulsing, her eyes clenched shut air tight and her moans reduced to quiet mutters of my name. If you could aesthetically feel pleasure through someone else, I was feeling it right now. I kept up my pace, desperately trying to make her climax last as long as possible. When she had fallen still again, heaving for breath with a huge smile on her face, I gave her one last appreciative lick and crawled onto the bed, collapsing in an exhausted heap next to her.

She put her arms around me and pulled me close to her, holding me tight like she was afraid I would vanish. I scooted closer to her and rested my head on her soft chest, kissing her collar bone gently. Our legs were intertwined and as we lay there together, every inch of me touching every inch of her, it felt right. So right that there was no way in hell it could be wrong. She was made for me, and I was made to love her. There was no doubt left in my mind. We could bring out the things in each other that we were too scared to show on our own. Her lips brushed softly against my forehead and I felt her cheek turn up in a smile, she sighed in contentment.

There was a sudden bang on the door, making both of us jump. "Hours up!" It was Andre. I had completely forgotten that anyone else was even in the house, let alone that we were playing a game. Hell, I forgot there was anyone else in the world but Jade. I looked at her remembering Beck. "So what happens now? What about Beck?" Jade put her finger to my lips and smiled. "Please, let's not talk about it for now. I just wanna sit here and hold the girl I love for a while. The girl that I want to be with. Okay?"

"Alright. Just hold me, and never let me go" I muttered, nearly falling asleep to the sweet melody of her heart beat. We both gazed into each other's tired eyes and said in unison "I love you."

I fell asleep that night in Jade's arms. Happier than I'd ever been before. Being with Jade wasn't going to be easy, but being able to call her mine would be worth all the struggle in the world. The arguments, the fights, the criticism from others, it was all worth it. She was worth everything.

**A/N: So yeah, I was in a pretty sappy/sexual mood when I wrote this, but you know you perv on Jori too, so just appreciate it :D PLEASE, PLEASE review and let me know what you thought. I want to do a full story with Cat (my favorite character) and I might do a full length Jori story if I get good feedback on this. So leave me nice reviews and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3**


End file.
